Crossroad
by Jaeger
Summary: Wolf's meeting with the Queen after Virginia leaves him in Kissingtown, and before his rescue of her in the Deadly Swamp...


****

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with NBC or Hallmark, I own none of the characters in this story, and am making no profit from borrowing them.

Crossroad

She'd left him. 

Turned him down, broken his heart and stomped on all the pieces. 

Wolf whimpered in the back of the hay cart he'd hitched a ride on. He'd been a fool—daring to think that a dreamy girl like her would fall for a guy like him. _Or more specifically_, he thought dully, _an_ animal like me. 

"I never should've even tried." He muttered under his breath. "Knew that'd it come to this, it _always_ comes to this. No one likes wolfies." He buried his face in his hands. Well, he was putting it behind him now. The Queen had spoken truly—he _was _nothing without her. Nothing but a dirty, nasty half-breed that people didn't give a huff about. 

"It almost would've been better if the Queen had never let me out of the prison in the first place." 

Yes, it had been a terrible experience there—only beanstalk soup three times a day, everyday, and nowhere to bound—barely enough room in his cell even to pace. But that had to be better than this. He'd never felt so empty, so devoid of hope, in his entire life. And he'd been through a lot. 

The wagon rumbled to a halt and the farmer driving turned around. "Here's where you get off. Wouldn't do to go into town with a wolf in the back." 

"Thank you." Wolf mumbled, sliding off. The farmer made no reply, and wagon gave a lurch and ambled away. 

Wolf looked forward and took a deep breath. An enormous, beautifully crafted castle surround by green trees lay before him. The castle of White was barely an hour's walk away. And the Queen was waiting for him. 

~*~*~

"Ah, my Wolf." The bearer of that name felt a cold chill run up his spine at the words. "At last you have returned to me." 

He bowed stiffly, avoiding eye contact. "Yes your highness." 

The Queen regarded him coolly, walking slowly around him and looking him over with her piercing eyes. "You took long enough. I was beginning to doubt you'd come." 

He stared straight at the blank wall. "I'm sorry." 

"So few words, Wolf?" The Queen laughed lightly, but Wolf's spirits only sank lower. "What ever happened to that endless, mindless chatter I remember so well?" She took a step towards him and her expression abruptly shifted from cheery to chiseled stone. "That…_defiant_ tongue of yours." 

Wolf whimpered softly. The Queen laced her fingers together, expression unreadable. "Did the girl truly have that much power over you?" She raised an eyebrow in disgust. "To have shattered your heart like that…" The woman clicked her tongue in reproach. "Didn't you know she would never love you? _Could_ never love you, to be more precise. Think of what you are—do you really think she would've accepted your wolfish ways? No…" She shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid she merely used you for her own purposes, and then when you were no longer needed…" She shrugged, knowing she didn't need to finish the sentence. The Queen found great pleasure in the way the broken man's eyes began to fill with tears. 

She took a step forward and reached out, straightening his jacket collar. "But then you are only a wolf, aren't you. One wouldn't expect a person of your upbringing to understand human females. I wouldn't let it bother me too much." She stared him straight in the eye. "This girl will soon become a thing of the past. And, if you serve me well, I shall allow you to have any female wolf or half-wolf in the Fourth Kingdom."

__

Doesn't she understand?! Wolf thought angrily, trying with all his being to keep his emotions under control. _Wolves mate for life! And when they've found the one they're destined to be with, they don't just throw up their hands and give up if something comes between them. I shall never, ever have anyone other than Virginia. And if I can't have her…_

The Queen stared at him, slightly irritated at his long silence. "Are you prepared to serve me?" 

__

…then I shall have no one at all. 

Wolf nodded. 

__

And maybe if I'm lucky, whatever job the vile Queen gives me will kill me quickly. He perked up slightly at this thought. _Then I won't have to live in misery forever._

"What is the first task you would have me do, majesty?" He asked, bowing again. 

The Queen stared at him for a long moment. "I shall not keep it secret that I do not trust you at all yet. But…" She turned to her spying mirror, its face dark, waiting only for a command from its mistress. "I am going to test you. And depending on how you do I shall determine your fate." 

Wolf lifted his eyebrows, and the Queen smiled at him ominously. 

"Bring the girl to me." 

~*~*~

Wolf sprinted through the woods, Virginia's scent strong in the air. At the castle crossroad he skidded to a halt, eyes alert. 

She must be close…

He took a slow breath, keen ears noting every rustle of leaves around him. He looked between the two paths, inhaled a deep whiff of air, then chose the left trail heading into the Deadly Swamp. He jogged slowly down the path, carefully watching his footing. Wolf's mind drifted to what he'd do when he finally found Virginia. What would he say to get her to follow him back to the castle? Did he even really want to deliver her to the queen? 

__

She broke your heart, a voice in the back of his head reminded him. 

"But she's meant to be my life-mate." He shot back, feeling slightly silly for arguing with himself. He realized that right now his life was at as much of a crossroad as those recent paths he'd just passed. "That has to come into account somewhere." 

You can't force her into it.

"Maybe she had a change of heart!" 

__

You serve the Queen now.

"I've broken alliance with her before."

__

She'll kill you if you do it again. 

"Fine. At this point, if Virginia doesn't take me, death would be a welcome release." 

__

What if Virginia really is_ only just using you?_

Wolf bit his lip. "No. Not my creamy Virginia. She wouldn't do that…"

__

Wouldn't she?

"Oh, shut up." Wolf growled, scratching his eyebrow. "You're confusing me! I had my mind all made up!" 

__

But what good will it do if you betray the Queen again and you both get killed?

"At least I'd've tried. It's the only honorable thing to do." He stopped suddenly in his tracks. "But…then, if all goes well, I still have the same problem as before."

__

Exactly. And what are the chances that she'd pick you this time? It seemed easy enough last time for her to pick her home back in the 10th Kingdom over you.

"Ooh…" Wolf wrung his hands. "If I help Virginia and we defeat the Queen, she'll just leave and go home. And if I help the Queen, she'll keep Virginia imprisoned here." 

__

And most likely be trapped here forever.

"I'd have more time to try to win her! But wait—she'd just hate me more if I turned her over to the Queen. But—oh!, she wouldn't ever go back!" Wolf whined, torn with indecision. 

It was then that he smelled it. 

It was Virginia, yes, but her scent was radiating—

__

Fear. 

Complete and utter terror. 

With a cry Wolf threw caution to the wind, thoughts bent only on getting to her before it was too late. He knew the dangers that this swamp hid. 

As he sprinted towards Virginia's scent, for better or worse, Wolf chose his path. He knew now what he would do. 

And he could only hope that his plan worked.


End file.
